This invention relates to a photograph frame assembly with a supporting member for supporting a photograph frame in an inclined position, more particularly to a rectangular photograph frame assembly which has a rotatable supporting member that can be adjusted so as to contact a selected one of the four sides of a rectangular photograph frame with a support, such as a desk top, when supporting the photograph frame.
2. Field of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional photograph frame assembly is shown to include a rectangular photograph frame 10, a back plate 11, a hinge unit 12, and a supporting member 13. The supporting member 13 is mounted rotatably on a rear side surface of the back plate 11 by means of the hinge unit 12, and has a V-shaped lower end portion, which includes an inclined first side 131 and an inclined second side 132. The photograph frame 10 and the back plate 11 can be supported by the supporting member 23 in a first position shown in FIG. 1, where a short side 112 of the back plate 11 is aligned with the inclined first side 131 of the supporting member 13, or a second position shown in FIG. 2, where a long side 113 of the back plate 11 is aligned with the inclined second side 132 of the supporting member 13. When the aforesaid conventional photograph frame assembly is supported on a desk, only two choices can be made with respect to the relative positions between the supporting member 13 and the back plate 11, thereby failing to satisfy the needs of the user.